Isn't she precious?
by Sugar Goose
Summary: Isn't she precious? People never took the time to think of those three words. Just because Rebecca looks like a sweetie-pie, they assume that she is one. The worst part is, Mokuba is stuck with her.


Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh characters…though I wish I did.

Author's note:  I wanted to write a story that focused on Rebecca…I haven't seen many stories about her, so hear I am…writing about her.

Warnings:  Hmm…warnings…well, let's just say Rebecca has a dirty mouth.

                                                Isn't she precious?

          "Yeah, you better run!" 

            Rebecca Hawkins.  A cute little girl that clutches onto her teddy wherever she goes.  She's sweet, adorable and has a kind soul—

            "And if you come near Teddy and I again, I'll make sure you eat bird shit, ya' hear?"

            Little Rebecca, so nice and loving.  Always caring about people and sharing.  Best of all, she's patient.

            "Get off the freakin' swing ya' buffoon.  I've been waiting here for five minutes.  I ain't getting any younger you know."

            Oh who am I kidding?  Rebecca is a devil, PERIOD.  She's just a little girl with a dirty mouth.  Don't let her looks fool you.  She's no angel.  She's not sugary sweet like candy.  She's like nails on a chalkboard or Godzilla causing destruction.  When you come across a little girl that seems like a sweet angel, take a long, nice look at her and ask yourself this question.

            Isn't she precious?

            People never took the time to think of those three words.  Just because Rebecca looks like a sweetie-pie, they assume that she is one.

            Now that Rebecca's grandfather went on a trip and won't be back within three weeks, babysitter Ayame must deal with the demon.  Ayame glanced around nervously and fidget on the bench.  Ayame did not want to bring Rebecca to the park in the first place.  But what choices did she have?  Rebecca was being an impetuous, arrogant nuisance that it almost drove the babysitter insane.  So Ayame thought it's best to let the brat have her way.

            As Rebecca pushed her teddy bear on the swing, she looked over and saw her babysitter slowly standing up, hesitantly walking away from the bench.

            _'She's leaving me?' Rebecca thought.  She grabbed her teddy off the swing and ran towards her babysitter._

            "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Rebecca asked.

            Ayame answered, "I was…j-just going to the restroom."  Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes.

            "Well, why would you go this way," Rebecca pointed to the left, "If the restroom is that way?"  Rebecca pointed to the right.  Ayame was panicking.  She was thinking for a good excuse.  She snapped her fingers.

            "Ah, you see, they just build another restroom…and it's cleaner than the other…one."

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a lame excuse.  You know damn well where you were going.  Don't take me for granted."  Rebecca grabbed Ayame's arm and yanked her down on the bench.  

            The sound of bells came down the street, and lots of kids were running towards it.  Ayame pulled out two dollars from her pants pocket and handed it to her.  

            "Here, why don't you buy yourself an ice-cream?"

            Rebecca grabbed the money and sat her teddy on the bench next to Ayame. 

            "Teddy will be watching you.  So don't you dare think about running away from me, comprende?" Rebecca timidly turned around and walked towards the ice-cream truck.

            Once Rebecca reached the truck, an older kid with fiery red hair snatched the two dollars from her hand.  Rebecca turned around and jumped up and down trying to get her money back as the kid dangled it above her head.

            "You-you give it back!  Give it back you overgrown ape!" she yelled.  The older kid flicked Rebecca's nose and walked off.

            "See ya' later squirt," he said.

            _'The hell…' Rebecca looked down on the ground and grabbed a rock, ready to hurl it at the kid._

_'Just aim for the head Rebecca.' _She thought, and then added. _'Then kick him a bit here and there.'_

Before she got the chance to throw the rock, a hyper little girl ran pass at a supersonic speed (sort of), causing her to lose balance and drop the rock.  Rebecca signed in frustration.

_'I guess I'll try the easy way.' _Rebecca ran up to the red-haired bully and kicked his shin...then she kneed him in the stomach.  She grabbed her money from his hand and glared down at the boy.

"Pull another stunt like that, this time my foot will contact your balls!" she bellowed.  Totally satisfied with her threat, she whipped around and walked back towards the truck.  There were lots of kids.  A looooooong line of loud, hyper, annoying, snot-nosed kids.  So Rebecca waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more, until she thought about spitting on the back of random kids' shirts.

Now that it's Rebecca turn to order her ice-cream, she asked what she wanted. She reached into her pocket to get her money out.  It wasn't there.  She frantically searched all of her pockets.  

Nearly 10 minutes passed.

The ice-cream man's eye was twitching.  Oh, that's a bad sign.  Rebecca frowned and walked away cussing.  Just as Rebecca left, a kid ordered two vanilla ice-creams.

                                                ***

Rebecca sat down on a sidewalk with her arms folded.  She buried her head onto her arms.  She wasn't crying.  Not at all.  She's just upset…but then a smirk appeared on her face.  She'll just get more money from Ayame.  Yeah, that's what she'll do.  Rebecca lifted her head up and was face to face with an ice-cream.

"Take it," the boy said, "don't worry, it's not poison."

Rebecca indecisively took the ice-cream.  The boy walked away and sat down on a nearby bench with a laptop.  Rebecca stood up and sat next to him.  Her pink tongue stuck out, lapping the sweet delectable frozen vanilla wonderland.  She took a glimpse at the boy.

"Err…thanks…for the ice-cream."

"No problem."  The boy pushed his thin frame glasses up (they were on the tip of his nose).  Now that he finished his ice-cream, he began to type.

"Mokuba." The boy absentmindedly blurted out.  

"Huh?" 

The boy stopped what he's doing and looked at her.  "My name is Mokuba.  What's your name?"

"…Donna."  Mokuba stared at _'Donna' and a soft smile appeared on his face._

"Donna, you're a horrible liar."

"Fine, how 'bout this." She cleared her throat, "Rebecca.  There, satisfied?"

"Pleased."

Mokuba stared at Rebecca a bit longer and was in deep thought.  Rebecca felt uneasy, so she did the only thing she's best at.  She snapped.

"What the hell is with the staring, huh?"

Mokuba blinked. "Sorry, it's just that…well, you look familiar." 

"Hmm."

Mokuba went back to typing.  Rebecca looked over and demanded, "What are you typing?"

"I have to write or type a three to five page report about my summer…"

"What?  But…it's summer…and on summers, you're supposed to chill out, relax and stuff, you know?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Well, I guess this is how the teachers show their love towards the students."

            "Do you mind if I read what you typed?" Rebecca asked.

            "No, Not at all."

            And that's what they did.  They read the report, they talk about things like there's no tomorrow.  The park was empty.  No more loud noises from children, no more music from the ice-cream truck.  Less chaos.  Rebecca looked up at the sky and frowned.  It was sunset.  Rebecca frantically stood up.

            "I'll be back, must check on my babysitter."  Rebecca ran and reached the bench where she had left Ayame.  All she saw was her teddy.

            "THAAAAAT BITCH!!!!" Rebecca yelled.  She picked up her teddy and shucked it.  "I thought I told you to keep an eye on that woman."  The bear just stared at her.

            "It's okay Teddy, I forgive you."  Rebecca walked away and met up Mokuba.  "She.  Ran.  Away.  That idiot."

            After Mokuba stood up, a black van pulled up behind them.  Four people emerged form the van.  One of them put a hand over Rebecca's mouth to shut her up, because Rebecca loves to cause a big scene.  As they already put Mokuba in the back of the truck, one of the men turned around to see how his partner was doing with the brat.

            "Dammit, Lucas.  What's taking so long to put this monkey in the van?"

            Rebecca bit Lucas's hand…and he was squealing like a piggy.  Okay…not really.  Let's just say he was screaming like a girl, like the ones on those dramatic horror movies.

            "Monty, that witch bit me," Lucas sobbed.  Monty slapped him.

            "Ah, stop being a pussy and get the girl in the van."

            "Noooo way.  You take her."  Monty sighed and took Rebecca from Lucas.  He tossed her onto his shoulder and walked towards the van. 

            "When I find some kind of metal object, I will stuff it down your throat." Rebecca threatened.  Kidnapper Monty blinked then threw her into the van.

            "Hey Monty, don't give her a bruise or the boss will kill us." Monty's other partner said.

            "I'll give her more than just a bruise."  Monty slammed the backdoor of the van.  Then the van moved.

                                                ***

            "Oh great, now what are we going to do?" Rebecca asked.

            "They smashed my laptop." Mokuba replied.  Rebecca stared at Mokuba for a moment.

            "Yes…I was aware of that…but really, what are we going to do?"

            "They smashed my laptop."  Mokuba replied.

            "Yeah…"

            "They smashed my laptop."

            "…"

            Mokuba began to sob.  Rebecca gently took off his glasses.  Then—

            **_Slap!_**

            Yeah…she slapped him.  Hey, at least she has the heart to take off his glasses so it doesn't break, right?  

            Rebecca grabbed his collar and shucked him violently.  "You can get a new laptop, now snap out of it."

            Mokuba stared at her. "You know, that hurts."

            "Hey, it was the only way to bring you back to reality.  But now we have important matters on our hands.  For one, we have to get the hell out of here," she continued, "and two, kick my babysitter's ass for leaving me."

            "Do you know why your babysitter left you?" Mokuba asked.

            "I don't know why.  I mean come on, I'm a _'precious' angel."_

            Mokuba rolled his eyes and muttered, "Are you sure you're not a _'precious'_ devil?"

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing."

            The van stopped.  Mokuba and Rebecca froze and held their breath.  They heard footsteps.  

            "You know," Rebecca whispered, "maybe I can fling my hair bow in one of the guy's eye.  While he's distracted by the pain, we run.  But if the others come, or if this plan fails, then we kick them in the gonads."

            "…suuuuure…that will work." Mokuba signed.

            Footsteps were getting closer…

            Closer…

            And closer…

            The door opened.

            "Attack!" Rebecca shouted and flung the hair bow in the kidnapper's eye.  He didn't even flinch.

            Mokuba shucked his head. "You do know that you're bow is soft, right?"

            "Crap.  Plan B."  Rebecca ran towards the guy and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg.  Mokuba raised his eyebrow.  Rebecca looked at him and gave him the _'say anything else and I'll punch you' _look.  Rebecca stared at her teddy that she clutched and said only one word.

            "Damn…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_            I like Rebecca.  She's spunky.  Anyways, I can see Rebecca cuss.  It's funny…when you think about it hard. You know, I remember this selfish, ignorant brat that always yell and cuss at me.  How I so wanted to break her bones in her puny body.  Yeah…anyways, I can see Mokuba wearing glasses.  It's kind of cute.  Hmm…I've got to draw him with glasses…then I'll post it up somewhere.  Maybe I'll post it in DeviantART._

_            The both of them are slightly older in this story.  Mokuba is like 13 or 14 and Rebecca is like 11 or 12.  Hmmm… Oh, and I did this story…because I was bored.  It looks like it's going to turn into a chapter.  Heck, I wasn't even facing that direction.  Oh well._

_            For the people who've read my story 'The Killer was Smiling,' chapter 4 will be posted soon.  Just to make it up to you guys, I'll type a lot.  It's going to be looooooong, okay?_

_            Now, review.  The more I get reviews, the more I'll type…yeah…come on lovely people, review.  It will make, I, Sugar Goose, so happy.  ^________^   (I need to learn how to stop rambling.  And I'm trying to learn this while grammar/spelling crap…I suck at grammar/spelling sometimes.)_

****


End file.
